


Wood, blocks and dorkz

by Jetlamb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetlamb/pseuds/Jetlamb
Summary: Hashirama is known as a famous map builder on Minecraft, his gamer tag is woodcraft_senju. He meets a  a famous PvP player / troller known as Madara , his gamer tag is Xxx_SHINOBIGOD_xxX.  This is story about two Dorks falling for eachother on Minecraft
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Wood, blocks and dorkz

A story of two dorks

\---------  
.  
.  
.

It had all started by one video, Hashirama's passion for building, his Minecraft account and his friend begging him to help make a lobby. From that day, he began his career as a Minecraft lobby builder, getting paid and using his studies in architecture to help him. He was known as woodcraft_senju.

Usually he'd be building today but the commission got cancelled, so he was currently playing around in one of the many PvP mining servers. Mining his own business when out of nowhere his screen flashes red and he's left with the message of he's just been killed and all his loot was taken too. He looked at the bottom to see who the hell killed him. Xxx_SHINOBIGOD_xxX was the user. He stared and gave a light scoff. He re-appeared at the spawn point, typing in /afk and left his computer temporarily.

He gave a stretch and a yawn " hmm, if I wait a bit, he'll probably go bug someone else" and with that, hashirama made himself lunch. He looks at his phone and checks discord And his greeted with a jpeg of a wooden chair with the caption of « morning wood» it makes absolutely no sense, but apparently some people found it funny as hell .

The server he's in is composed of the little shits and a couple of sane people such as his brother. Looks like Naruto is online, trying to annoy Sasuke into doing something. He decided to join the voice call for a bit.

" Hello everyone, I'm currently taking lunch , I think I'll join the server soon, I've got nothing to do" the brunette spoke in a calm, warm and cheerful voice. He slid a pizza pocket in the microwave.

His ear drums were violently assaulted by a screech coming from Naruto. Oh boy what was it.

" OH MY GOD SASUKE, STOP SETTING MY HOUSE ON FIRE!!!!"  
" Fuck you. I can burn whatever I want" the edgelord mumbled into his mic as he probably attempted to do more damages.

Hashirama found their bickering funny, he laughed while rubbing his poor ears. Not minding the fact that he had just been ignored. The senju listened a bit longer before he exit the voice chat , after all, he'd like to savour his hot pocket.

After finishing his meal, he hopped back on the computer, opting to go back in the PvP mining server he had been in, when he came back , he had typed a hello in chat and was about to start mining when his screen flashes red AGAIN!!! He stared " wh- huh? " he squints and of course! It's thar sameguy from earlier. How? Why had he attacked him?? Woodcraft_semju respawned and attempted to get far away from the threat that appropriately had a grim aesthetic.

He did manage to waste a few minutes getting ressources to get obtain wings... That would end up being a horrible decision in the nearby futur. He didn't equip them right away. But once he caught sight of the edgy reaper skin , he equipped his wings, hoping for a swift escape.... Instead he flew and got stuck in some obsidian blocks that had been left in clumps, that edgy kid stood before him in the matter of 5 seconds.

While the poor man was freaking out about his unfortunate predicament. A sign was placed down, upon it were written the words

" U suck "

Hashirama stared at the blocky figure , impressed , slightly hurt, but impressed nonetheless. He was then quickly murdered, but that was a good thing , since it freed him from his glitched prison. He made a mental note to thank them if he saw them again later .

\----------------  
I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of my Minecraft fanfic, I'm still searching for a funny name as the title

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fanfic, don't be afraid to tell me, also if you have Minecraft stories you are willing to share, I'd like to hear them so I can use them as inspiration. I will gladly credit you


End file.
